Foxy and Fritz
by LavenderCrystalOfRoses
Summary: BB is absolutely certain that Foxy has a secret...but how can he make the others believe him? Well, he has a hunch, and he doesn't care if nobody believes him. Except he does care...and even if it takes determination, petty theft, and taking annoyingness to new heights, BB's going to solve this mystery, and that's final!
1. Fritz

**A/N: Err...hi. So this will be based off of the characterization of Rebornica, and probably one of the only ones to be. There's going to be cussing. Sorry if you don't like that thing, but hey, it's rated T for a reason.  
** **Anyway,**

 **Enjoy!**

B.B. slipped through the vent, prepared to enter the office... and stopped, confused. There were three freddies in here-yet a moment ago, there had been three guards!

"It doesn't matter." He said to them.

"I-It doesn't?" One Freddy piped up.

"Keep your shit together, Jeremy. It's probably a trick." Answered Another.

"One of the security guards is not what they seem, Freddy!" BB announced.

Instantly, all three Freddies gulped nervously. BB stared for a moment, then shrugged it off and continued. "Freddy, you haven't seen Foxy all night, have you?"  
A Freddy remarked,  
"Come to think of it, we haven't…"  
"Is that unusual?" Asked the chubbier Freddy.

"Well," Said BB, "What if I were to tell you he was right here in this office!"  
"Where? Where?" Asked One Freddy, searching the office.

"Jeremy, keep your shit together!" Reminded Another Freddy.

One of the Freddies tumbled to the ground.

"Fritz!" Cried the other two Freddies in despair.

"Oh, disguising yourself as Freddy now, are you, _Fritz_?" BB demanded.

"I-I-" Fritz began nervously.

"Don't move a muscle, Fritz." Mike cautioned. He turned to BB. "What about Foxy now?"  
"He's right infront of you, Freddy, on the floor!" BB turned back to the now trembling guard. "Isn't that right, _Fritz_?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Fritz protested.

"Then where's Foxy!? The instant you came, Foxy started appearing less. Rather suspicious if you ask me…" BB remarked, casting Fritz a furtive glance.

"OK, even if he _was_ Foxy, which he's _clearly_ not, _what_ the fuck would he be doing in here?" Demanded Mike from in the Freddy head. "So far he hasn't been trying to kill us."  
"And anyway, Fritz said he hacked Foxy's system to totally disable him during the shift." Jeremy remarked. "We don't have to worry about him."

"Oh, you're going to take _Fritz's_ word for for it? Why don't you go out and see for yourself?"  
"I knew it was a trick." The Freddy said. "BB, get the hell out of here so we can do our fucking job."

"I'm not anywhere, Freddy! I'm waiting for-"

The Freddy leaned into BB's face. " _Out._ "  
"Argh! Fine! But I have my eye on you, _Fritz."_

BB left and Mike and Jeremy took of their masks. "What a crazy guy." Jeremy remarked.

"Hey, BB!" Mike called. "If Fritz is Foxy, where's his pirate talk, hmm?"  
BB whipped around. "I don't know, but just because he's a pirate doesn't mean-"  
Fritz glowered at him silently.  
"He glares like Foxy too." BB said cooly. "Bye."


	2. Foxy

After the shift was over, BB caught up with Foxy.

"Hi, Foxy." Said BB, giving him his best innocent little boy look.  
"Oh, hello, lad." Foxy answered.  
"I didn't see you last night, Foxy. Or should I say _Fritz_?"  
"What?"  
"Tsk! It's so obvious! You're Fritz! I don't know how you're doing it, or why, but you are Fritz!"  
"Lad, slow down a bit. What do ye mean, _I'm_ Fritz? Be ye talking about the new guard?"  
"Don't play dumb with me. How are you doing it?"  
"I'm not doing anything."  
"Then how come you were nowhere to be found tonight?"  
"A lad named Fritz Smith hacked my system and shut me down."  
"Oh, really?" BB wasn't buying it.

"And why on earth would I be posin' as a nightguard?"

"That's what I want to know." BB paced back and forth. Then his eyes lit up with inspiration.

"The bite of '87!"  
Foxy stopped in his tracks. " _What?"  
_ BB grinned. "I've got it! You're still feeling guilty about the Bite Of

87, and you want to apologize, but you can't 'cause Mike hates you now-"  
"Lad, stop! He doesn't... _hate_ me…"  
"So, you're posing as a nightguard to be with him without him well, hating you. Am I right, _Fritz_?"

"Get out. Now."  
"But-"  
"Who told you about the Bite Of '87!"  
"You and the others did- whoa!"  
Foxy picked up the little animatronic and set set him outside the parts and service room. "BB, I want to be alone. Go."  
"Fine. But I know your secret, Fritz…."  
"Enough with Fritz already!" With that Foxy slammed the door shut.

"Fine, Fine…"  
BB knew he needed more proof, but what to do now? The others had been hesitant to share with him about the Bite of '87, and he'd definitely touched a nerve with Foxy. Well, there was _one_ thing he could do…


	3. Fritz?

_Later, That Night_

BB paced infront of the three Freddies in the office.

"I know one of you three is Fritz, or _Foxy,_ but which?"  
"Crap, BB, leave!" Said the most annoyed Freddy.

"You know, I saw Foxy in the prize room on the way in."

BB got excited. "You did?!" He demanded. "YoudidYoudidYoudidnow?"

"And I'm regretting saying so."  
"Well that _proves_ he's Fritz! _Foxy_ is shut down in the parts and service room, or somewhere, or whereve _r, or is he_?"  
"You really saw him in the prize room?" Asked A Freddy.

"Well, it was just before the shift…"

"Impossible. I-"

A pair of hands lifted up BB from behind. BB whipped around to see another Freddy. "Are _you_ Fritz?" He yanked at the Freddy's mask. It wouldn't come off.

"Dang, how did-Oh...hee-hee-hee…" BB chuckled nervously as the real Freddy stared daggers at him.

" _What_ was _that_ for?" he demanded.

"Freddy-Fritz-is-Disguised as Freddy and Foxy is-disguised-as-Fritz and Fritz-is-Foxy!"  
"What? _Impossible!_!" Freddy scoffed.  
"It's true! It's true! See how clumsy he is? HE'S NOT USED TO BEING HUMAN!"  
Mike, Jeremy, Fritz, and Freddy covered their ears. Fritz was so startled by the outburst that he tumbled back, causing the Freddy Head to fall off.

" _Fritz_!" Cried the other two Freddies.

BB stomped up to Fritz. "Look, it's OK if you have a secret. But you ought to at least _admit_ it. Remember what we talked about earlier today? 1987?"  
"1987?!" Freddy gasped.

"Whatty-seven?"

Mike merely rolled his eyes at the weirdness going on around him.

Fritz fainted dead away.


	4. Is Foxy Fritz?

IS FOXY FRITZ?

"He's still pretty out of it..."

"Well, BB was being fucking weird again. What do you expect?"

"OK, now I'm worried. How long are people supposed to faint?"

"We may have to bring out the big guns."

"Not the big guns..."

"The big guns."

"You sure...?"

"It maybe the best we can do, Jeremy..."

"(Sigh) OK."

*Slap*

"Gih!" Fritz winced at the sting.

Mike pulled his hand back. "Well, that worked."

"Careful, Mike! We want to wake him up, not knock him out again..."

The first thing Fritz saw when he woke up was Mike glaring at him. "How many fingers am I holding up?" He asked matter-of-factly, holding up three fingers.

"Six?" Fritz muttered groggily.

"Good enough." Mike helped Fritz to his feet and to his chair.

"Where are BB and Freddy?"  
"They left during all the ruckus." Mike explained.

"And don't worry about BB." Jeremy added. "Nobody really likes him. He's probably just doing it for attention."

 **A/N: What do you think?**


	5. Foxy As Fritz?

FOXY AS FRITZ?

"Hello, everybody." BB was in the parts and service room, surrounded by the other animatronics.

10 extremely confused stared back in response.

"Thank you for coming."

"Get on with it already!" Someone yelled.

"Now, as you all know, there's been a new guard lately. Fritz Smith."  
"Lad, not this again." Foxy groaned.

"Meanwhile, Foxy has been nowhere to be seen when Fritz is about. WHY?"  
Foxy sighed.

"I know! Fritz hacked Foxy's system!" Fred called.

"No! Fritz is Foxy! They're one and the same."  
Foxy slapped a paw to his forehead.

Stunned silence.

Finally, Chica grinned. "This is a joke, right?"  
"No." BB answered. "I'm serious."  
"No, BB. Just...no…" Bonnie answered quietly.

"That's the biggest load of crap since...I don't know."  
"BB where are you getting this?"  
"Alright, you want proof do you?"  
"Yes!" Was the general outcry.

"What color is Fritz's hair? Red. What color is Foxy's fur...red!"  
"Kid, that doesn't mean he's Fritz. There are lots of redheads out there." Endo pointed out.

"But it explains everything! Right down to-"  
"Look, BB, it's just that, well, it's a little weird." Chirp said. She paused. "OK, it's a lot weird."

"He's not being serious right?" Fred asked.

"I think he is, Fred." Answered Chirp.  
Fred's jaw dropped. "Nope. Nope. Nope." He said. "That _is_ weird! Foxy, you aren't-"  
Everyone looked at Foxy.

"Well of course I'm not Fritz, lad. That's what I've been telling the boy all along!"  
"See? Foxy says so."  
"Well, What if Foxy's lying?" BB shot back.  
Silence.

"Nah."  
"Why would Foxy lie?"  
With that the group dispersed.

BB sighed. "Well that sure didn't go well."  
"Give us proof, and _then_ we might start believing you. Until then, well-" Freddy laughed demeaningly and exited, leaving BB by his lonesome.

"Alright!" BB muttered. "You want proof? You'll get proof!"


	6. Fritz As Foxy?

"Alright, who gave him the camera?" Mike asked his two coworkers as BB snapped pictures of them with the polaroid.

Fritz and Jeremy shook their heads. "We don't like this anymore then you do, Mike." Fritz insisted. "I guess this is because of me. Uh...sorry."  
*Click*  
"Where are you going?" BB asked Foxy that night. "I don't suppose _Fritz_ is coming to shut you down again, is he?"

"I don't know." Foxy shrugged.

"BB, leave Foxy alone!"  
BB had no choice but to listen to Freddy.

*Click*

"Where are you going?" BB demanded to Fritz at the end of the shift.

"Out."

"Why?"  
"Because-WAH!" Fritz fell over, tried to get up, but instead managed to somersault down the hall. "Oof...sorry.." Fritz wobbled down the hall and out the door.

*Click*

*Click*

*Click*

*Click*

*Click*  
*Click*  
*Click*

*Click*

"And there's my proof." Said BB triumphantly. He was in the Parts/Service room, with Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica. Spread out next to him were 12 photos. The first one was of Foxy in the parts/service room, the next one was of Foxy discovering he was having his picture taken, the third, Foxy reaching out for the camera, and the fourth, Foxy going into the prize room.

Chica began, "These are just pictures of Foxy. They don't necessarily-"  
"Uh-uh-uh! Wait!"  
The fifth was a reddish, brownish, somethingish blur. "Is that Fritz or Foxy?" Chica Asked.

Well, it's obviously F-Wait, You can't tell! It just goes to show." BB flourished the next picture. This time it was Fritz coming out of the prize room. He held up the photo of Foxy entering the prize room next to it. "These two shots were taken five minutes apart. Five minutes!"  
"A lot can happen in five minutes." Bonnie pointed out.

"And besides, we only have your word that it was only five minutes." Chica added.  
"Just hear me out, please?" BB begged.

Shot 8 was of Fritz losing his balance.

The next two shots were of Fritz falling over, and the eleventh was of Fritz lying dazed on the ground. The twelfth was a picture of Mike, who didn't look very happy to have his picture taken.

"These pictures aren't proof. They're just pictures of Foxy and Fritz."  
"But...they're all I have…!" BB felt his voice raising  
"Well, then that's a _terrible_ theory!" Chica exclaimed. "You need good, solid evidence. Get us a picture of Foxy _becoming_ Fritz and then you'll have evidence. Get a written confession, that's _evidence_!"

"Evidence o' what?" Foxy asked has he pushed the door open.

BB's face lit up. "Foxy, Foxy, Foxy! Remember _these_!?" He held up the photos.

"Only too well, lad." Foxy assured him.  
"See? See?" BB turned triumphantly to the others, a slightly mad glint in his eye. "He _remembers_!"  
The other three rolled their eyes. How long was this going to go on?

"Will you give a written confession that says you're Fritz?" BB demanded.  
"No."  
"Awww…" BB gave Chica a Now What? Look.

Chica shrugged.

"I just want to know where he got the camera." Bonnie remarked.

"Come ta think of it, where did you get it, lad?"

BB scratched the back of his head nervously. "Well, it was kinda...uh...it's mine! I...found it!"

"BB, you didn't _steal_ it, did you?!" Shrieked Chica.

"The lady just set it down, and I thought..."

"Return it lad. Stealin's wrong, an'-"

"BB," Freddy cut in, "Fazbear's Entertainment does _not_ condone-"

 _Oh great. Now he's lecturing me again._ BB thought inwardly.

"And addition to being immoral-"

 _It's not fair! I'm trying to find the truth and they're just sitting on their behinds telling me how wrong I am._

"Tarnish our reputation-"

 _Well, maybe they ought to prove to me why he_ isn't _Foxy!_

"Tarnishing _my_ reputation-"

 _I wonder where Mike and Jeremy are right now._

"And thus, in keeping with the esteemed Fazbear name-"  
 _What do night guards do in the day?  
_ "And you'll do that?"  
"Uh...yes! Sure!"

"Good!" Freddy nodded. "Now, Foxy, what-where's Foxy?"  
BB grinned. He grabbed the camera and rushed away.

"What's he doing now?" Bonnie wondered.

"I'm not sure I want to know." Chica answered.

 **A/N: Me neither, Chica.**


	7. Is Fritz Foxy?

Fritz turned to Mike. "Y'know, I don't think that BB-"  
"THERE YOU ARE!" BB yelled in a voice loud enough to wake the dead and definitely loud enough to turn everybody's attention in the room towards them.

"You spoke to soon." Mike groaned.

"Nothing to see here!" Fritz yelled reassuringly to the customers. Already, the children had turned back to the show stage the parents to their children.  
"What is it now?" Mike asked.

"Foxy's gone, but Fritz is here…" BB smirked. "Thought you could keep me away with Freddy's lecture, _did_ you? Well, I'll have you know that I'm on to you, Fritz. Don't think I'm not."

Mike and Fritz stared down at him, confused and annoyed.

"Yeah, it's called his job." answered Mike sarcastically.

"How long have you worked here, Foxy...I mean _Fritz_."  
"Not long." Fritz answered. "A week...or two?"

"What did you do before that?"  
"Why do I have to answer that?" Fritz asked.

"Oh-ho, defensive, are we?"  
"Mistew, could I have a bawoon, pwease?"  
BB turned around and was face to face with a gaptoothed toddler. Her grin widened. "Bawoony?"  
BB's job came first. "Sure I'll give you a balloon." He obligingly blew up a balloon. "Thanks, mistew!"

"Hey can I have a balloon?"

"And me?"  
"Balloons?"  
BB was soon surrounded by children. Above them, he made out Mike grabbing Fritz's arm and the two of them making a break for it.

"Whoa! Sorry! *Crash* Sorry! Outa my way! Wah! Coming through-"  
"Way to part the crowd Fritz." Mike followed in Fritz's trail of destruction.

BB sighed. _I'll get you yet, Fritz._


	8. Who Is Fritz?

_WHO IS FRITZ?_

It was Jeremy who spotted BB peering into the office through the right air vent.

"Uh...Mike…" He whispered, tapping on the other guard's shoulder.  
Mike turned and looked in the direction he was pointing.

"Shit."  
"Masks! Masks!" Fritz whispered frantically. "That's what we do, right? Quickly, l-there might still be-"

"I can't _believe_ you're falling for Foxy's disguise-transformation-whatever you're doing, _Fritz_!" BB announced.

"Shit." Mike said again.

"BB, I really doubt Foxy's Fritz." Jeremy tried to explain. "I mean-"  
"Well, I guess it makes sense that _you_ wouldn't know. You haven't heard my proof yet. been here for the past few nights. Some Freddys have been instead."  
"What? But I've be-mmph mmmh mmph!"  
"What Jeremy means to say is," Mike explained, "He has absolutely no idea where he was the past few nights. He most definitely has _not_ been putting on a Freddy mask to fuck up your facial recognition scanners. He probably, most likely, was trying to catch a break from all you a-holes-but that's just a guess."

"Yeah, that's right!"  
"Oh, Ok. _Anyway-_ Jeremy, you wouldn't be very happy if you found out there was an _animatronic_ in the office, would you?"  
"You're in the office."

"A technicality. Now, I'm going to catch you up-"  
"We can do that BB. Just...get out. Don't worry, we have it all under contro-"  
"Exactly two weeks ago," BB pressed on, clearly not listening. "It was business as usual-"

" _Hi."_

" _Oh, and that's BB." Mike explained to the then-new-guard, Fritz. Or Billy. His full initials are Bitc-"  
_ " _Damn it, how do you do that?!" Jeremy asked, growing extremely frustrated as he tried to use the flashlight in vain._

" _Foxy! Hey Foxy!" BB called, ignoring him.  
Moments passed._

" _Foxy?"  
He turned back to Mike, Jeremy and Fritz._

" _My accomplice seems to be late."  
_ " _I am not your accomplice!" Fritz yelled._

"Hold, on, hold on. He didn't say, 'I am Not Your Accomplice!' He asked, "He's your accomplice?"

"It means the same thing in this case. And who's telling this story, anyway?"  
 _Two hours passed._  
 _Mike, Jeremy and Fritz were still holding down the fort in Freddy masks._

" _Foxy! Foxy! HEY FOXY! WHAT'S THE HOLDUP?!"  
_ " _So then," Whispered Jeremy, "BB will try and disable the flashlight-that's the only thing that keeps Foxy away."  
_ " _Mm-hmm." Answered Fritz._

" _It gives him a headache."  
_ " _Mm-hmm."  
_ " _Freddy, have you seen Foxy?"  
_ " _Nope."  
_ " _It's very effective, really."_

" _Hm."  
_ " _Chica, have you seen Foxy?"  
_ " _Nope."_

" _Bonnie, Have you seen Foxy?"  
Nope."_

" _They're going to forcefully stuff you into a Freddy Fazbear suit if we aren't careful."  
_ " _Mm-hmm."  
_ " _Are you even listening to us?"  
_ " _Mm-hmm."_

 _At that point, the clock chimed Sx._

" _We…" Began Jeremy._

" _Just…" Continued Mike._

" _Survived…"  
_ " _Three...hours…"_

" _At the cost of our sanity…"  
_ " _With…"  
_ " _BB in our office!"  
_ " _WE'RE AMAZING!"  
_ " _No wait! He's coming! He's coming!" BB insisted._

" _He can't attack us anymore." Mike scoffed._

" _It's six AM. Your programming forbids you." Adds Jeremy._

" _Mmm-hmm."  
_ "And the whole time, Fritz was staring at me. That was the first time Foxy didn't come. It also just so happened to be Fritz's first night on the job."

"We were _all_ staring at you because you were making a scene stressing over Foxy."

"And anyway, Fritz hacked-"  
"He was staring at me differently, I'm not done talking!"

 _30 minutes later_

"So then," BB explained, "Freddy and Chica and Bonnie still didn't believe me, and I had to give the camera back." For an animatronic with a fixed expression on his face, BB still looked very smug when he held up the aforementioned polaroid. "Except I didn't. I just said I did!"  
He hopped up onto the desk, and began snapping close ups of Fritz.

"Grah! The flash! My eyes! Stop!" Fritz protested.

"What do you think now eh?"

" _Well,_ it's all _very_ nice, I'm _sure_." Mike began sardonically.  
"But what if Fritz isn't Foxy? What if he just...isn't?" Jeremy finished.  
"I'm acting on a hunch, OK? But I _know_ it's right, I just _know_ it! Fritz is Foxy!"  
Mike, Jeremy, and BB all looked at Fritz, who at the moment was fumbling around under the desk, as he had just dropped the monitor. "Mmm, I don't think so." Mike said.

"Same here." Jeremy agreed.

"BB, get. We don't exactly have time for your-" Mike gave BB an evil look- " _Balloonacy._ "

BB let out a groan of frustration at the pun.

Mike's demonic grin widened. BB left before Mike could sic another pun on him.

"Got it!" Fritz held up the monitor...only to drop it again.

"Arg, at the rate you're going at-Just let me get it, Fritz."

"I-I-Uh, sure."  
Fritz's comment only deepened BB's suspicions. But then again, just about everything Fritz did deepened BB's suspicions.

Five minutes later, their shift ended.

Jeremy went home, Mike went to get two hours of sleep before he had to begin his day shift.

BB hid himself so he could get another shot of Fritz walking into the prize room...and Foxy walking out.

It didn't take long. BB snapped his photo. As usual, he heard the click of a lock.

BB was about to leave when he heard something that he had not heard before. A voice.

"I don't see why you're doing 's pointless. Why do you even want to be with him? He's SO ANNOYING! _The puns..._ "  
BB froze.

Fritz said something in response, in a low, hushed, tone. It sounded like he was shushing him.

BB felt a rush of energy.

Then he made a mad dash for the parts and service room.

Chica, Freddy, and Bonnie were settling down after a long night of hunting down Mike, Jeremy, and Fritz when BB rushed upon them. "C'mon! C'mon! C'mon!" He yelled.  
"What now?" Asked Bonnie.

"Come on!"  
"This is about Foxy, isn't it?" asked Chica.

"Hurry!"

Maybe it was the urgency in BB's tone, or maybe it was just the fact that they had nothing better to do, but, somehow, Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica found themselves being dragged to the Prize Room.

 _Two Minutes Later_

"Alright, what are we looking at?" Freddy demanded.

"I really don't know." Bonnie answered.

They were staring at the door of the Prize Room. It was still locked.

"You know what?" Chica finally started. "I'm tired. I'm going back."  
"Wait! WAIT! Any minute now!"  
 _Click._

The door opened, to reveal...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

TBC

 **A/N: And...cliffie. The wait will hopefully be shorter then it was last time...**


	9. Fritz Is Foxy?

It was Foxy.

"See?! See?! Fritz walked in, and Foxy walked out." BB exclaimed. "See? See…?" His voice trailed off when the others just stared at him.  
Finally, Freddy broke the silence. "BB, this is foolishness." He proclaimed, rolling his eyes. How could Foxy _possibly_ be Fritz? It doesn't make sense! How many times do I have to tell you this? Now Back in my days, this would-"  
Chica pulled him back.

"The point is BB, is that your theory is insane! Foxy as _Fritz_? Freddy's right, it _is_ ridiculous!"  
Bonnie nodded. "All your quest has achieved is being, well, kinda annoying to just about everyone and reviving bad memories. And...I think you owe Foxy an apology. "

"But-But-But-"

"Look, Foxy _told_ you that he wasn't Fritz. What _more_ do you _need_?" Asked Freddy.

"Well, he could have been-"  
"Are you calling Foxy a liar?"  
"Well, sorta-"  
"And you think Foxy would lie? To _us_? His own _friends_? You think Foxy is _that kind of animatronic_?"  
BB tried to spot Foxy to check his reaction, but Foxy was examining the ceiling. Odd.

"Well, under the circumstances-"  
Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica merely gave him cold stares.

BB glared at Foxy, who, at the moment was still intensely interested the ceiling.

"If Foxy isn't Fritz, how come they're never seen together?" Asked BB.

Chica tsked. "Pssh. Of course they were seen together, BB! There was that time when-when-" She paused and tried to think of a time when she'd seen Fritz and Foxy in the same place at the same time.  
While Chica pondered, Bonnie tried to reason with BB. Emphasis on _tried._

"Fritz and Foxy don't look alike, do they?"  
"They do. Especially when you know that-"  
"How would Foxy become Fritz anyway?"  
"I dunno. Ask _him_!" BB pointed at Foxy, who'd been quiet all this time.

Freddy shook his head in exasperation. "Oh, for crying out loud!" He grumbled. " _We_ know Foxy and Fritz are different, so why is it hard to convince you? Chica, when have we seen Foxy and Fritz in the same place?"  
Chica mumbled something.

"It's not like you to be quiet, Chica. Speak up!"  
"...Er…" Chica pulled Freddy, Bonnie, and Foxy aside. "Freddy, we _haven't_ seen Foxy and Fritz in the same place together. Ever."  
" _Preposterous!_ You're forgetting-um-"  
Bonnie scratched where their forehead would have been. "Uh...Foxy…?"  
"O'Course I've seen Fritz. Yeh be fergettin' that e's the one who shuts me down each night." Foxy answered.

"That's not what I meant. I meant...Oh, I don't know…"  
"Hey, what's going on?!" Asked BB, who was miffed at being left out of the loop.

Freddy thought hard. "Never seen together...hmm...that's it! I've got it! I don't know why I never thought of it before!"  
"You've finally seen what I've been seeing all along?"  
"No. We just need to get Fritz and Foxy in the same room together and then hopefully you'll see just how idiotic your idea is and shut up for once."  
"Figures." BB muttered. Then he brightened. "But wait...Foxy _is_ Fritz...so it won't work... _and_ Foxy's cover will be blown!"

" _Good_! You're game!" Freddy answered. "How about it Foxy!"  
"Oh, I be all for it. It'll get the lad off my back at least."  
"Now, Billy, don't you think Foxy would be nervous if he was Fritz and we were about to do this?"  
"But-but-you _should_ be nervous because you're Fritz!" BB accused Foxy.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, lad."  
"It-It-doesn't make sense!"  
"It'll be at 6:30 AM sharp, day after tomorrow." Freddy told him, deadpan.

"I'll be there." BB muttered.


	10. Foxy Is Fritz?

So!" Freddy said to his three companions as soon as BB had left. "What's the plan?"  
"What plan-you mean you don't have a plan?" Asked Chica.

"Maybe," Bonnie interjected, "Maybe we can just ask Mike and Jeremy and Fritz to _show_ themselves with Foxy."  
"Lad, it just doesn't work that way." Foxy interjected. "Fritz is scared stiff o' me. That guard always shakes like a leaf when 'e comes to shut me down."

"Why don't you just try to stuff him into a suit right then and there?" Chica wanted to know.

"I-Er-"

"He can't, the restrictive programming." Bonnie reminded her.

"But at least fight him off-"  
"Err-see-"  
Freddy waved his hand. "Oh, that doesn't matter. Let's think of something!"  
"Hmmm…."  
"Ah! Got it!" Chica exclaimed.

"Mike, Chica and Bonnie are coming right at us really fast!" Jeremy whispered.

Chica and Bonnie were indeed. THey arrived at the office just as the three dawned their Fazbear heads.  
Chica gave Bonnie a nod. "Where do you think the guards went?" She asked Bonnie.

"I don't know. UH….uh...they left the office?"  
The middle Freddy sniggered. Chica ignored him and answered, as planned,

"I don't think so!" She answered. "How could they leave the restaurant?"

"I don't know." Bonnie answered. It sounded like they were reading off of a script.

Chica sneaked a glance at the three freddies. They weren't buying it at all.

 _Damn, we're bad at this._

Chica pulled Bonnie aside. "Our acting needs work." She whispered.

Bonnie nodded. "Should we abort mission?" They wondered. "Freddy can't work without the distraction."

"No! We need to think of something-" Chica then spotted BB making his way through the airvent.

She snapped her fingers. "Watch and learn."  
"Hey, BB!" She called to him loudly.

"Shh!" BB told her. "You're blowing my cover. What is it?"  
"Foxy isn't Fritz!"  
"He is too!"  
"Is not."  
"Is too! You just can't see what's in front of your own eyes!"  
Now she was insulted for real. "Oh, beg pardon, Mr.?"  
While BB and Chica bickered, Bonnie checked the Freddies.

"Should we be watching the cameras?" Jeremy whispered to Mike.

"Huh?" Mike, who had been utterly enraptured by the argument, snapped out of it. "Oh, sure." He briefly wound up the music box and refocused his attention on the quarrel.  
Bonnie would have smiled if they still had a face. Just as planned. Then he went to help Freddy.

It took less then a half an hour to rewind all the clocks, especially with Bonnie's assistance. Freddy took his post by the door of the building.

Six AM  
Freddy checked his internal clock, which still Read 5:55 AM.

Any minute…

5:56.

Give it some time…

5:57.

Is something the matter?

5:59:

 _Why the hell did nobody give me the signal?!_ Freddy fumed. _Oh, that's it: I'm going myself._

6:00 AM.

"What the-huh? Huh? But what went wrong?" Freddy whined.

"Seeya, motherf*kers!" Mike skipped by him, stopping breifly to flip the bird at him.

"How-how-" Freddy spluttered, watching the security guard slam the door shut.

Freddy stomped all the way to the office.

"What _happened_?" He demanded. "And where's Fritz and BB?"  
"I'm right here." BB answered.

"Great, just great." Freddy muttered. "Did Fritz leave?"  
"No. _Foxy_ is right there." BB informed him, pointing to the redheaded, bespectacled guard. "Bonnie caught him on the way out." Chica added. "Nice flying leap, by the way."  
Freddy tried to imagine Bonnie making a flying leap. He couldn't. He shook his head.

"OK, Fritz didn't leave. Where's Foxy?"  
"G-guys, I keep telling y-you that-that Foxy. Is...shut down!" Fritz exclaimed, petrified.

"We believe you." Said Bonnie. "But _Where_?"  
"I can't…"  
"Can't what?" Asked BB.

"T-tell y-you! I-I n-need to go! You can't doing anything to me, it-it is past six!"

Bonnie sighed. "Look, please just stay here until Foxy reboots. Once he does, we'll let you go and hopefully Billy here will see that you and Foxy are not one and the same."  
"...That...pirate...is-v-very m-mad at me! I...b-been sh...shutting h-him down!"  
"Oh, _we_ know _that._ " Freddy sneered. "And thanks to you hacking Foxy's system, BB thinks that you're him and he's you!"  
"This is nobody's fault but your own, Mr. Smith." Chica added. "So now _please_ just wait for Foxy to come."  
"He's not coming! He-he's shut down!" Fritz insisted, sounding more and more like a broken record. "Hold on!...I...hear something!"  
Fritz poked his head around a corner.

"WHERE BE THAT BILGE RAT OF A GUARD WHO KEEPS SHUTTIN' ME DOWN?!" A familiar voice roared. "WHEN I FIND HIM, THAR BE SOME EXPLAININ' TA BE DONE TO CAP'N FOXY!"  
Fritz turned back around. "Listen. I-I-I-I _need_ to...go. H-He...is-Bye!"  
Fritz took off at a dead run, and darted between Freddy and Chica.

Bonnie slapped a palm to their (Not) Face. "Where was Foxy, anyway?"  
"Well, BB. did we convince you?" Asked Chica.

"Nope. Why should you have?"  
"We _heard_ Foxy when Fritz was there."  
"But that can't be! Unless...ah-ha! For all you know, Foxy could have switched out of his Fritz voice and into his pirate voice while he was turned away from you."

"But it wasn't Foxy we were interrogating just now! It was Fritz!"

"Was too!"  
"Was not!"  
"Was too!"  
"Go away."  
"No!"  
"Go away!"  
"No!"  
"What be all the ruckus?" Asked Foxy, walking up behind them.  
"FOXY!" Chica screeched. "Where _were_ you!? We had Fritz! _Had_ him _in_ our grasp he was _shaking_! You just missed him! And thanks your little _warcry_ across the restaurant, he's fled the premise!"  
"I told ye, I been shut down! I don't be anymore happy about this'n you!"  
"Ok, we get it, just...be more subtle!"  
"Now I'm even more certain that Foxy's Fritz." BB remarked.  
"Great, just what we need." Freddy mumbled.

"Well, back to the drawing board." Bonnie said.

 **A/N: Happy BO87 day...**

 **11/13, Friday.**

 **Listen, has anyone heard what's going on in Paris?**

 **Look it up...they're under attack...**

 **Listen, everybody who's reading this, please pray for those Parisians. I know I'm going to.**

 **Listen, if anyone from Paris is reading this, please, please, be safe, and best wishes.**


	11. Foxy and Fritz?

"OK," Freddy said. "This one's going to be foolproof."  
"We thought that the _last_ one was going to be foolproof." Chica pointed out.

"Just listen!" Freddy exclaimed, and proceeded to explain his plan. The others were duly impressed.

"Nice idea,Freddy!" Bonnie exclaimed.  
"Oh ,boy, this is going to be foolproof!" Chica added confidently.  
"What did I tell you?. _My_ idea is going to be perfect." Freddy said smugly.

All day, the animatronics waited patiently for the proper moment to put the plan into action. Timing was essential. Timing was-  
"Mike! Mike! I can't find the Freddy Heads _anywhere_."  
"Fritz, it's only noon, give it a break-Wait, WHAT?!"  
"WHAT?!" Freddy exclaimed when he received the news of the guard's epiphany from Chica. "How did they find out so soon?!" He whined.  
"Well," Bonnie muttered. "Apparently Fritz decided to go into the office for whatever reason and discovered they were gone."  
"Hmph! Well, they may have discovered they were lost, but let's see them _find_ them!" Freddy smiled deviously.

"Mike, I found them! Ouch!" Fritz cried as he fell of the stool he was balancing on to peer over the top of the shelf the heads had been nearly stacked upon.

From the corner they were peering around, the three animatronics stared dumbstruck as Jeremy patted Fritz on the back while Mike retrieved the heads.  
Chica massaged her temples.

Bonnie groaned.

Freddy was visibly disappointed,but kept his cool. "Well," He said smugly. "At least they'll never discover who did this!"  
"Did you do this?" Mike demanded, appearing in front of them almost as if on cue.

Freddy shook his head, trying to appear innocent. "Me? Do what?"  
"Hide the Freddy masks!" Mike shouted in exasperation.  
"What Freddy masks?"  
"Mike, are you sure they're the culprits?" Jeremy asked. "They really seem duped when-"  
"Only when you have them on-Oh, hi Freddy! Lookin' good today!" Freddy shouted to "himself". Mike took the head off and rolled his eyes.

"Well, at least we have them now. Don't try this shit again, _are we clear_?"  
"What makes you think we did this?" Freddy asked, still attempting an innocent facade.  
"Who else would do it? C'mon, Fritz. You too, Jeremy."  
Freddy glared at Chica. "Chica, your idea failed miserably."  
"It was _your_ idea, Freddy." A pissed Chica protested.  
"She's right, it was." Bonnie whispered, shrinking back when Freddy glared at him and huffed loudly.

Many failed plans later…

"Listen Billy, you're just going to have to take Foxy's word For it."

"I'm not going to!"  
"But we've tried everything,OK? Everything from stealing the masks, locking the doors to the pizzeria, making the floor wet, so they'll slip-" Bonnie counted.  
"And why've they all failed?" BB demanded.  
"Because they always catch on to what we're doing! They always figure it out and it's maddening!" Freddy groaned.  
"Ever wonder _how_ they figure everything before you do it?" BB shot back.

Chica gasped. "Don't even suggest it."

"Well who else would feed them information?"

"Billy. _No._ "

"Can you think of anything else that would make sense?"

"BB," Freddy admonished, "Fritz is _not_ psychic! What?" He asked when he caught the bewildered glances he received.

Chica gave Freddy a dumbfounded look before turning back to Balloon Boy.

"What he means to say is that there is nothing _weird_ going on here, especially involving Fritz. He's just an ordinary human who made a bad career choice."

"Sure." BB answered sarcastically.

"What's tonight's plan?" Asked Bonnie.

Freddy grinned. "Lock them in here until Fritz promises not to shut down Foxy for us."  
"Whoa, whoa, Lad." Foxy interjected. "Why drag Mike and Jeremy into this? They're not the ones shutting me down, after all."  
"Foxy, if we're going to get one of them, we may as well get _all_ of them." Chica explained. She gave the fox a closer look. "I think all these shut-downs are short-circuiting your brain."  
"I still don't see why we can't just _ask_ them." Bonnie complained. "We've never gotten them before, so what makes anyone think _this_ is going to be different?"  
"He be havin' a point." Foxy agreed.

Even Freddy had to admit that Bonnie made a valid argument. "I still don't think that _asking_ the guards is the best course of action." He mumbled. "What makes you think they'll listen?"  
"Maybe they'll understand." Bonnie reasoned. They stared at their feet. "I don't know, I just think that this whole thing is getting ridiculous. I want it to be over."  
Everybody glared at BB, who slowly backed out of the Parts/Service room, muttering about "Fritz" "Double Life" And "Traitor."

Chica turned to Bonnie.

"Alright, if you're so set on the idea, you go ask them if they'll give this a go."

"Me?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes, you. It's your idea, so therefore you do it."  
"OK, I'll go tonight." Bonnie conceded.

Freddy sighed. "Alright, never mind that my _carefully crafted, double checked and brilliantly strategized plan_ will never get to be enacted."  
Bonnie turned to their companion. "Gosh, Freddy, if it means that much to you-"  
"No, No, Go on." Freddy said, casting a paw over his brow melodramatically. "I'll just sit here and mourning for my beautiful plan which will never see the light of day."  
"OK." Bonnie shrugged, leaving.

Freddy peeked out from his paw to check if Chica or Foxy was watching. They weren't. He let out a loud, melodramatic sigh and checked again. They still weren't watching.

"That was the one that involved knocking over the table, right?" Chica whispered.

"Yes." Freddy sighed loudly again.

That night, Fritz was innocently making his way to the office when he heard a very familiar voice call out:

"Hi, Foxy."

Fritz turned to face BB, who was glaring up at him, as best he could with a smile painted on his face.

"BB, for the last time-"

"You're darn right it's going to be the last time. Because _I_ have evidence, for real this time!" BB insisted.

"No, you don't." Fritz muttered, trying to dodge around him, but BB sidestepped again to confront him.

"What's the matter, Foxy? G-going to s-see your new friends?"

"You're bluffing!" Fritz yelled as he lept over BB's head and began a mad dash for the office.

"This is _not_ over!" BB shouted as he gave chase.

 **A/N: 1500 views! Thank you! And Merry Christmas!**


	12. Fritz and Foxy?

Jeremy looked at Mike. "You know," he remarked to his coworker, "Something tells me that we're going to have a relatively quiet-"  
"BATTEN DOWN THE HATCHES!" Shrieked Fritz, rushing down the hall to the office, the safe haven, the ultimate goal.  
"Get back here, _Fritz_!" Another, more unwelcome voice, shouted, not far behind.  
Fritz ducked his head and increased his speed He was so close, he thought, as he homed in on the office, the desk, Mike-Oh crap.

Fritz tried to slow down, but it was useless-he had too much momentum.

He let out a yell as he flew through the air, slamming into Mike and sending them both smashing into the wall.

"Oh my god!" Jeremy shouted. "Are you guys OK?"  
"Jeremy, you spoke too soon." Mike muttered as he and Fritz attempted to untangle themselves.  
"Mike! Are you OK?" Asked Fritz frantically as he got off of the still dazed guard.

"Fine, fucking fine...Jesus, Fritz, you're heavy…" Mike muttered, rubbing his head, and accepting the hands that pulled him to his feet.

"Foxy!" BB shouted, standing before them.  
"Oh, _c'mon_!" Mike shouted. "We haven't even started our shift!"  
"Well, nothing to do but wait for Foxy-Oh wait! _He's right there_!" BB pointed at Fritz, who had been quietly slipping a mask on-only to jump a foot in the air, sending the mask flying.

"Hey!" He shouted. "What gives?"  
"You! You're what gives!"  
"Nice try, BB, but that makes no fucking sense." Mike interjected.

" _Shut up_! Foxy, why'd you join _them_? They've only caused us grief!"  
"I needed a job." Fritz mumbled.  
"Liar! You're a big liar, Foxy! And-and-you know what?"  
"What?"  
" _I'll tell you what! You're not allowed to call me_ Lad _anymore!_ "  
The room fell silent.

Then Mike burst out laughing. " _That's_ all you're gonna do?"  
"That's _everything_ I'm going to do."  
"Ooh, I can't stand the angst... _lad._ " Mike chuckled.  
"Including you!" BB shouted.

"Cool with me... _lad._ " Mike answered with a grin.

"Are you _deaf_?! What did I just tell you?! 'Lad' is off-limits!"  
"I don't know, it's a little _ear-_ ly to get my hearing checked... _lad_."  
"Are you doing this on _purpose_?!"  
"Now why would I do that...lad?"  
"I said STOP!"  
"What's going on?" Asked a new voice.

"What do you want, Bonnie?" Asked Mike, reaching for a head.

"Don't put it on! I'm not going to attack! I just want to talk! I swear!"  
Mike clicked his tongue and continued reaching for the head.

Bonnie snatched the head away from Mike. "Hey! What gives?" Mike shouted.

" _You._ " BB insisted.

"That still makes no sense."

BB turned imploringly to Bonnie.

"Bonnie, can you explain to them why they can't call me Lad?"

"Foxy's the only one who's allowed to call him that." Bonnie explained it as though he were used to the complaint.

"And while Mike was _mocking_ me, Foxy just stood there! Some friend!"  
"BB, if that were Foxy, I'd be extremely disappointed in him. But he's not. So, can you leave and let me talk to them?"  
"I'm _helping_ you!"  
Bonnie picked up Balloon Boy and held him over his shoulder.

"In a moment, BB. Let the grown-ups talk." Bonnie murmured.

"Grr."  
Bonnie turned back to Mike-who was surrounded by two Freddies. Bonnie decided to ignore them and turned to Mike.  
"You're getting tired of this, right?" He said pointing at Balloon Boy.

"Of him taking our light? Duh!"  
"Actually, of the whole...Fritz thing." Bonnie explained.  
"Oh...yeah, that too." Mike said. "Definitely."  
"So, as the, uh, official, uh, delegate, of, you see…"  
"Get the fuck on with it, I don't have all night."

"I get, it, I get it! Er...We were thinking...you could have Fritz _not_ shut Foxy down tomorrow."  
"And _why,_ the _hell,_ would we want that?"  
"Because he wouldn't attack you! Not for that night, anyway."  
"Why?" Asked Mike suspiciously.

"He wants to prove to me that Fritz is an actual person." BB piped up.  
" _Oh._ Well, in that case, we'll be there."  
Fritz yanked off his Freddy head. " _Mike!"  
_ "What?"

"I-I don't know if this is going to end well…"  
"Of course it will! And since you're not Foxy, you have absolutely nothing to worry about."  
Mike smirked at Bonnie. "But if you're trying to pull something over us, think again! We have this!" He held up the light...which didn't activate.

"Gotcha!" BB shouted.

"Urg." Said Mike.

Slowly, unhurriedly, he reached for a mask and casually dropped it over his head, while BB watched in dismay.  
"Guess I'll just chill in this all night."

Being in the office pre-masking, BB wasn't fooled.  
"Don't you see the problem?" He shouted to Bonnie, pointing a clenched fist at Fritz, who at the moment was desperately trying to shove Freddy mask on with little success, not realizing he had it on backwards.

"Alright, half past six tomorrow?" Mike asked, ignoring BB, and snatching Fritz's mask, twirling it so that it faced front and plopping it on him ("Thanks Mike.")

"That sounds perfect." Bonnie agreed.

"This sounds so familiar." BB groaned.

"But if you think that we're just gonna sit on our asses tonight with Foxy on the loose, you'd better have another fucking thought coming."  
"Right, right!"  
Bonnie turned and made his exit, leaving the guards and Balloon Boy.

"So why were you running from BB?" Jeremy asked. "I mean, granted-"  
Fritz blushed. "He thinks he has proof."  
Mike smirked. "Alright then, _lad-_ (BB glared at him) show us this evidence-"  
"Well, first of all, he ran down the hall a lot like Foxy-"  
"But that had to have happened _after_ -"  
"Exactly, Jeremy-"  
"Well? We don't have all night!" Mike exclaimed, tapping his foot.  
"Uh-"  
"I _knew_ you were bluffing!" Fritz exclaimed happily.

"Yeah, _that's_ why you were running away from me in a panic."  
"Yeah, well...well...you creep me out!"  
"FOXY! You don't really think that do you? Do you? The guards I can stand, but YOU?! Oh, it's ON!"  
"This is is going to be a very long night." Mike muttered.


	13. Finale

Mike strolled out of the office, looking rested. It had been an easy night, just as Bonnie promised. He smugly flipped a middle finger at Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy as they met in the main party room.

Freddy rolled his eyes at the obscene gesture. "OK, OK, we get it. Now where's the guard who's caused all the trouble in the first place?"  
Jeremy squeaked something.  
"What was that?" Freddy asked suspiciously.  
"Where's Fritz?" Asked Chica, folding her arms.

"Aye, where be the Fritz lad?"  
"Well," Said Mike, remarkably casually, "Fritz _might_ have been fired last night before the shift started."  
"WHAT?!" Freddy shouted. "Why didn't _y_ ou _tell_ us?! We could have-"  
"Exactly." Mike said, looking more smug then ever.

Chica's jaw dropped with the revelation.

"OH, THAT MAKES ME SO-" Freddy was completely prepared to body slam Mike, but…

 _If time 6AM Stop at 2 feet from Guard_

Chica finally forced out- "Mike! Of all the dirty, underhanded things-"  
"Well, _you_ haven't been playing exactly fair either. Need I remind you of the slippy-slide?"  
Chica blushed. "Nobody slipped on the slippy slide!"  
Mike narrowed his eyes. "Oh, you wanted us to slip. You _wanted_ us to slip."  
Chica narrowed her eyes as well. " _I'm never telling."  
_ "You think you're so tough?" Mike chuckled. "Well, you're gonna crack. I can feel it. I can see it in the sweat dripping on your brow. Even though you can't sweat. I can just tell. Oh, yeah, that's how good I am." He gloated.

Bonnie waved a hand between the death glares Mike and Chica were still aiming at eachother. Neither flinched.  
"So…" They said with a frown, glancing around.

"I know!" Jeremy said, perking up. "Fritz gave us a phone number so we could keep in contact!"  
BB gawked. "Foxy, how could you get a working phone number?"  
"I couldn't, lad. Does that tell you somethin'?"  
"So Fritz has a phone number." Freddy grumbled. "Anyone can just find any goddamn number and call it a phone number. How is that supposed to help us?"  
"Hey Freddy, we could get Fritz on the phone, maybe." Bonnie suggested.  
Jeremy nodded. "I'll go to the office phone."

He dashed off, and all of the animatronics followed.

"DON'T CHASE ME, DAMMIT!" Jeremy shrieked.

"We thought we were supposed to _hurry_!" Freddy retorted petulantly, enjoying the fearful look on the guard's face.

"Are we going to do this or not?" Asked Bonnie.

Jeremy took out the crumpled paper in his pocket-the handwriting on it was _horrible._ Jeremy scratched his head, trying to decipher the mess.

" _So you'll keep in touch, right?" Asked Jeremy as Fritz finished explaining his dilemma.  
_ " _Ya-yeah. O-Of course." Fritz said.  
_ " _Cool." Mike handed him a pencil and a scrap of paper. Fritz scribbled down a number, said one last bye, and left.  
_ "And then he just left." Freddy repeated.  
"Yes." Said Jeremy. "You have to understand that at that point he was no longer authorized to be there after hours."  
"Yes, I know all about how that works." Said Freddy, even though he actually didn't. "But he just walked away."  
"Yep." Said Jeremy. He picked up the phone, dialed in the number Fritz gave him, and waited.

"Hello?" He asked after acouple minutes. "Fritz?"  
"Do I _need-_ you're not Fritz!...Alright, good to meet you too Mr. Hoffman. No, I _do not_ need a carpet shampooed...yes, that _is_ a good deal, but-Sir! I am standing on a linoleum floor as I speak! Why-I was trying to reach my friend!...I understand your policy, but my friend does not work there! Yes, _I am-_ He's unemployed, for God's sake!...I thought it was his phone number! That's what I've been trying to tell you this entire-yes, yes, it was...Well! The same to you, Mr. Hoffman! Good _night_!"  
Jeremy slammed the phone down onto the the receiver. "I called a cleaning facility." He stated.

"We noticed." Answered Bonnie.

"Hey, what's this?" While Jeremy had been arguing with Mr. Hoffman, BB had been exploring the desk drawers. He held up his find for the others to see.

Foxy took a look. "Psh, lad, don't bother." He snorted. "It's just an old phone book."  
"Wait a second," Said Bonnie. "Let me take a look at that." they turned to BB. "This was the page it was open on?"  
"Yep." BB gasped. "What's in it?! Evidence?"  
"No, BB." Said Freddy. "There is no incriminating evidence against Fritz and Foxy."  
"Actually, he might be onto something."  
"HA!" BB shouted. "I knew it, I knew it! What is it?"  
Jeremy looked at what Bonnie was pointing to.

"Henley's Cleaners." He snapped his fingers. "Oh, of course! How could I forget that old jingle!

 _Henley's Steamers Make Your Home Cleaner!"  
_ "Very catchy." Said Freddy. "But what does that have anything to do with anything?"  
Jeremy took a closer look at the paper. "Maybe I read it wrong." He murmured. "What's it say?" Asked Bonnie, peering over his shoulder.

"6...4...2...1…"Jeremy said slowly.

"That might be a nine."  
"No, look, that's way to small to be a…"  
"I'm going with a nine."  
"Fine, nine. Now is that a five or a six?"  
It took a half an hour to fully decipher Fritz's abominable handwriting.

"Alright, Jeremy, try 642-1528."

"Hello?" Jeremy asked hesitantly, not willing to get involved with another grouchy manager.

"Is this Fritz? _It is_?!" Jeremy covered the phone and shot the others a thumbs up. "Guys! It's Fritz!"  
"It is?!" Foxy was in disbelief.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Freddy said. "Now we can put this all behind us!"  
"Hmmm…" Was all Balloon Boy would say.

"Who am _I_?!" Jeremy asked. "What do you mean, who am-Oh, I see. _Mosier._ Well, sorry for bothering you. Bye."  
Jeremy hung up. "Wrong Fritz."  
"Darn it!" Said Freddy.

"Yep. Thought so." Said BB.

"Eh, now what?" Asked Bonnie.

"Thar be nothin we can do 'bout it now." Said Foxy. "Best be fergettin' about it."  
"You know what? Maybe you're right." Said Jeremy. "Why did we all start caring about something so stupid anyway?"

"Because it's true!" BB shouted. "It's true, and now we'll never find out because Foxy copped out!"  
"Foxy didn't cop out of anything." Freddy told him. "And honestly, why do you care so much?!"  
"Freddy, he left me hanging! We're a team! He left me hanging, while he hung out with his new friends! Freddy-he-he betrayed all of us!"  
"Foxy didn't do any of those things!" Freddy said. "You've been very cruel, you know! Foxy has been shut down everyday by that mean guard, and all you can go on about is this "betrayal"!"  
"No! No! I have proof!"  
"That's not proof!"  
"What the fuck is happening in here?" Asked Mike, followed by Chica, who was in a bad mood because she'd lost the staring contest.  
"Mike! Can you please tell BB that Foxy isn't Fritz!" Jeremy begged him. "Please!" The poor guard looked to be at his wit's end.  
Mike turned to BB. "Foxy isn't Fritz!"  
BB glared at him. "That's great proof yourself." He retorted sarcastically.

"What's going on?" Asked a new voice.

"B-Boss!" Jeremy exclaimed, "Sorry about the noise!"

"We were just trying to-"  
"I'm not interested." Boss said. "I just finished firing Fritz an hour ago, and then I have to deal with _you_." He narrowed his eyes.  
"Yes, yes, we know-wait. Wait a second." Jeremy froze with realization. "We heard Fritz had been fired just before the shift started!"

"That's the biggest load of crap I ever heard!" Boss snapped. "Fritz came in one hour ago, confessing fully to hacking Foxy's system so he would stay shut down at night. Of _course_ I _had_ to fire him. He was messing with company equipment!"  
"Wait, whoa, whoa." Mike said, eyes widening. "What the fuck?! He just _walked_ in and _confessed_?!"

"He damn well did." Boss turned to leave before turning to address everyone in the room. "Keep it down, and get in place before the place opens!"  
He left.

"This…"  
"Changes everything?"  
"Absolutely not!" Mike said to BB, blushing a bit. "FOXY IS NOT FRITZ, NOW GET THAT INTO YOUR HEAD!"  
BB huffed.

Bonnie rolled their eyes. "Well, does _this_ clear it all up?!"

"Not really." Jeremy admitted. "We still have no idea where Fritz is, or why he lied to us. I'm a bit sad about that."

Mike shrugged. "I'm not worried. Fritz knows where to find us. And we _did_ get the easiest night of our lives thanks to him."

"Only through yer own dishonesty lads."

"You don't have to remind us." Freddy growled. Besides, You have the easiest job in the _world_. How could _one_ little night possibly change your _aggravating_ -"

"Now hang on one second, laddie!" Foxy interjected. "That's not entirely accurate. Oh, aye, that's what it looks like, but, phew, it be as taxing a job as any! First o'all, you have to check the hallways because there's always some animatronic who's tryin' to distract ya from yer duties! _And by duties, I mean checkin' fer burglers!_ Why, maybe if we layed of a bit, 'em guards could actually do a better job keepin' the place safe, and maybe they wouldn't mistake a swivel chair for an intruder by accident! Which is actually really understandable when ya think about it! I mean, if the chair was positioned just right, and the camera didn't have any color, like ours, then it could actually look like a thief crouched down and ready to pose, right? Right, lads? And then, maybe they wouldn't mess up on the music box have that puppet lad get his strings all knotted up! Good lord, don't get me started on that thing! You don't just hafta keep it goin', you have to wait till it's at his _favorite_ part, and then rewind! But no, they don't tell ya these things! Just like they don't tell ya that when ya take the dayshift, you have to do restroom duties and chores and stuff! Like you be one of the littleuns that ya gotta watch out for! Only ya gotta do work! And you just stand there, and ya don't even get ta play with the weeuns because yeh gotta be the responsible guard who just sits there! I be tellin' ye, when it isn't boring as hell, somebody's trying to tackle ye, _or_ management is gettin' on yer ass makin' sure everythin' be perfect, and I honestly don't know which be the worst! And _then-"_ He clenched his non-hook fist, "If that ain't enough, the blastes monitor is always slippin through yer fingers! _It. Can. Not. Stay. In. The fingers._ Bloody hell, what is _wrong_ with it?! I Swear, it can drive ye insane if you can't get a grip on that thing!"

Everybody stared.

"I mean, that's just what I be thinkin'." Foxy said hastily. "Arr, I shouldn't be just basin' it off me own opinions-specially when I've never done it before." Everybody continued to appear dumbfounded. " _Ever."_ He added, wringing his hook and his hand.  
"Meh." Freddy shrugged. "You might have a point. Well, BB, are you _finally_ satasfied-BB?"  
BB had faceplanted on the table he was seated at. Freddy shook him gently.  
BB sat bolt upright. "Confess Fritz!" He shouted, looking around wildly. "Con...fess…" He quickly nodded off again.

"Huh." Bonnie said, staring down down at the utterly spent animatronic. "I guess between helping us with the guard, vending balloons, and trying to prove Foxy's Fritz, he hasn't gotten a bit of rest of in the past...two weeks?"  
Chica whistled. "That explains a lot."  
"Eh, serves him right." Freddy picked BB up. "Hey, maybe we can fool him into thinking that everything about Fritz was just a dream when he wakes up."  
Everybody turned to look at him. Mike opened his mouth to say something, then shut it again. Even he was at a loss for words.

"Just...no." Jeremy finally said.  
"I wasn't talking to you!" Freddy snapped.  
"I hate to say this, but the lad be havin' a point." Foxy muttered.

"Uh, yeah." Jeremy said distantly, not quite meeting the animatronic's eyes."Point…"  
Mike yawned. "Well, I for one am going to go get some shut-eye before I start my day shift."  
Jeremy nodded. "Yeah, me too. I'm beat."

"I'm gonna go take BB to the game room." Freddy said.

"I'll go with you." Bonnie said.

He and Freddy started away.  
"Yeah," Chica said. "I'm going to the Parts/Service room, wanna come, Fritz-Foxy?"  
"What?" Foxy asked, startled. "Lass, did ye-"  
"What are you talking about, _Foxy_?" Chica asked sweetly.

"I-I-I don't know-"  
"C'mon, silly, you look bushed." Chica said cheerily. Foxy followed in bewilderment.

 **A/N: BWAHAHAHAHA! Looks like an epilogue is in order!  
**

 **Hey, have any of you all seen Update 2 for FNAF World? I did.**

 **I never felt less sane in my entire life. -_-**


End file.
